Darkcough Rising
This is the first book in the Mixed Emotions series. It is a collab between Robo, Rainy, Misty, Ninja, Silver, Nighty and Feather. The five clans; Fogclan, Mistclan, Smokeclan, Dustclan and Sandclan have been living in peace for a long time. But suddenly they are struck by a vicious disease they called Darkcough. Now it is up to six warriors, who are connected in ways they can not imagine, to save the clans from this incurable disease. Prologue- Robo It was something the clans had never seen before; ragging from the youngest kit to the oldest elder. It was a monster in all forms, eating at the flesh of living cats, as it tried to reach every corner of the darkened forest. Cats died, in large amounts as it was a disease that the medicine cats had never seen or heard of before. It was a much more severe version of whitecough and spread just with contact. Worse yet, you never knew the cat had the disease until it was too late to fix, and they had already spread it onto several other cats. Suddenly, mates rubbing against each other, one cat catching prey for another, and the small little patrol skirmishes became a problem for the clans. Every time a sick cat rubbed against another, the disease spread within moments, and neither of the cats could know for a long time. And the clans became desperate with these raging wars, which led to many battles, the primary reason these diseases spread. Medicine cats started dying at a rapid pace, as they made contact with the disease when they tried to heal the injured. The clans started restricting them from touching the sick cats; realizing that they needed their healers to survive the tough times. It was so horrible they gave the disease a name: Darkcough. A monster of all forms. I was desperate for the clans to survive. I took long journeys across the sky to find something, anything to save the desperate clans. I climbed over the mountains and swam through the seas with no luck. But I refuse to give up; I will follow my search wherever it takes me, so that the clans may find their sweet peace yet again. Suddenly, my eyes are caught by something. I turn to see a beautiful and radiant bushed of a very special plant. I had never seen it before but just by looking I realized that this was exactly what the clans needed. A fraction of a millimeter from its juicy roots would be more than enough to heal a cat. It would be the solution to the disease, and it would be enough for all of the clans to share and use. But it was far away and it would require a journey; one that would need to be made by a strong group of destined warriors; at least one from each clan. Shaded cats must come together to fight the evil within. It sounded like a good prophecy to me, so I decided to stick with it, and send it out to the other Starclan cats, watching over the distressed clans. It was only a matter of time. They would have to succeed. Chapter 1- Rainy Rain. Gray Skies. The bleakness. The blankness. The sickness. Brookfall closed her eyes and tried to think back to happier times, but it was almost impossible. Who could think of sun-lit meadows with the gloomy clouds overhead? Who could think of piles of fresh-kill watching starving cats stagger about the camp? And who could think of kits, happy and healthy, playing outside when the nursery was filled with the stench of sickness and the sound of tiny coughs? A harsh cough interrupted her thoughts. She turned and her heart twisted painfully when she saw who it was; the only other cat in the warrior's den with her. The others were all out hunting or stuck in the medicine cat's den, suffering. Which was where her friend needed to be too. There was just no denying it anymore. "Are you okay Softsplash?" she asked, moving closer to the brown-tabby-and-cream she-cat. "Maybe I should ask Lizardstripe or Dewpaw for some herbs to make you feel better." Softsplash shook her head, her expression pained but determined. "No. They have their paws full enough already. I just need to rest." Doubt filled Brookfall's heart. She really wished her friend would just let go of her pride and accept the help, but another part of her didn't want to acknowledge it was true. To admit that the deadly disease they called darkcough had really taken over. Had grasped the last cat that mattered to her. It just couldn't be true. Just then a wail cut across the clearing and nearly stopped her heart. She raced outside to find a sobbing Mintbird leaning against her mate, Greenstripe. Lizardstripe stood in front of them, head bowed. His golden eyes looked tired and defeated. "I'm sorry Mintbird. I did everything I could to save them." Fighting a rising panic, Brookfall raced forward. "What happened?" Graystar himself answered. "Sagepaw and Shallowpaw are dead. They died together, just now." Turning back to the medicine cat he said, "It's not your fault Lizardstripe. We appreciate everything you did to help them." No, Brookfall thought, begging StarClan that it wasn't true. The two sisters had been happy and full of hope, two beacons of light in the fog that had surrounded SmokeClan since the illness. They couldn't be gone. Dewpaw looked particularly stricken. They had been his denmates and his friends, and now they had died under his care. The young tom's blue eyes were filled with tears, and he sat huddled in a corner, shaking with silent sobs of unspeakable grief. Brookfall resisted the urge to comfort him, sensing that he needed to be alone right now. Softsplash emerged by her side. Brookfall could hear her labored breathing, and unconciously took a step away. Horror filled her when she realized what she had done. Was she really afraid of her best friend? She knew she had cause to be if Softsplash really was sick. If it spread to her, Brookfall could die, like the two apprentices. But it still wasn't right. A sickening feeling rose in her throat. What were they going to do. In a soft whisper she prayed, "StarClan, please help us." Chapter 2- Silver Cough. Cough. Cough. Ambershine awoke, startled by the rough coughing. She turned her head to see Echosong, her younger sister, was doing the coughing. "Are you alright?" Ambershine asked, worriedly. Echosong lifted her head weakly, her eyes clouded with pain. "Yes. I'm fine. Don't worry about me," She chocked. "You're too overprotective over me." Ambershine sighed. "Someone had to be," She meowed. Many cats usually said that she was way to overprotective over Echosong. But of course she would be, Echosong was her younger sister. Their parents had died when they were born and Echosong had been born sick. She was unusually small and weak, and Ambershine had vowed to protect her. "You can't fool me," Ambershine meowed, trying to keep the worry out. "I know your sick. You better get to Wintersong right now." A deep, terrible feeling spreaded through Ambershine. Her worst fears were coming true. Darkcough. Darkcough had been spreading through MistClan, killing half the clan. Ambershine had hoped that she and Echosong wouldn't have gotten it. But she was now afraid that Echosong had caught it. Please StarClan, She prayed, closing her eyes. "I heard coughing," A worried mew startled Ambershine. She spun her head around to see Wintersong, the medicene cat of MistClan. "I think Echosong's sick," Ambershine meowed, sounding like a worried kit. Wintersong padded over to Echosong. She put her nose on her head, closing her eyes. After what seemed like a whole season, Wintersong finally lifted her head up. "Ambershine," Wintersong meowed, her voice quivering with fear that scared Ambershine. "Echsong has Darkcough." Ambershine blinked. She felt blind and hopeless, not knowing what to say. "Am I going to die?" Echosong chocked, fear in her voice. Wintersong looked at Ambershine. "No," She meowed. "You just have to come to my den and I'll treat you," She gently nosed Echosong up. Echosong stood up, her legs and tail wobbling. "Come along dear," Wintersong murmmed gently, padding out of the den, Echosong leaning on her. Ambershine's throat tightend up. Echosong was going to die. Ambershine had to face the truth. Every cat who had gotten Darkcough had died or were close to getting it. Feeling sick and dizzy, she padded out of the den. "No! Swiftfire! No!" Ambershine jumped startled by Hazelmist's wailing. She turned to see Hazelmist leaning over her mate, Swiftfire. Ambershine relized with pain that Swiftfire was dead. Because of Darkcough. "I'm so sorry Hazelmist," Sootfeather, the medicene cat apprentice meowed sadly. Hazelmist looked up, her face smeared with tears. "It's not your fault," She chocked. "It's mine." Ambershine couldn't bear to listen anymore. Sighing, she padded into the medicene den to see Echosong lying in a bed of moss. "Eat this," Wintersong meowed, handing Echosing a smal, green plant. Echosong sniffed it, her nose wrinkling. "It will soothe your pain," Wintersong urged. Echosong weakly looked up but nodded. As she started eating it, Wintersong turned towards Ambershine. "Ambershine," She whispered, padding up to her."I'm SOS sorry to say this but-" "Echosong is going to die," Ambershine finished. Wintersong's eyes clouded as she looked. Tears streaming down her face, Ambershine ran out of the den. She raced into the clearing. Echsong dosen't deserve to die! Ambershine though as she yowled, sending all her grief to the sky. "Ambershine." Ambershine shut her mouth as Rainstar padded up to her. "Rainstar, don't try to comfort me," Ambershine growled, turning her head away. Rainstar's blue eyes grew soft as she padded up to Ambershine, putting her tail on her shoulder. "I know how you feel about this," She meowed, a hint of grief in her meow. Ambershine knew why. Two moons ago, Rainstar's daughter Cloudrain had died because of Darkcough. "How could StarClan allow this to happen?" Ambershine growled. Half the clan was sick or dying with Darkcough. "It's not their fault," Rainstar meowed. She lifted her head and gazed at the sky. "We could only hope that one day, a savior would come and save us from Darkcough." Chapter 3- Feather Snakefang padded anxiously back and forth across the clearing in front of the medicine cat's den. SandClan's medicine cat, Rainshimmer, padded out of the den with a sorrowful glance in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Snakefang, but Flowerserpent is very ill with Darkcough. From my asessment of her, without laying a paw on her of course, has shown that she is indeed very sick." Snakefang's temper boiled. He was usually known to get angry at everything, and this had done it. Snakefang let out an irritated hiss and he growled, "Well, why don't you give her herbs? Any herbs! There must be a mixture that will help!" Rainshimmer frowned, "Snakefang, control yourself. You know very well that the wrong mixture of herbs or overdosing her on them could make her worse. You have to be patient." Snakefang hissed, "I can't be patient! The whole Clan knows that too well. This Darkcough disease has taken Petalfur, Lizardpelt, Dustclaw, and Brightfire and I can't lose the only cat that I love that is still alive!" Black thorns pierced his heart as he rattled off the names of his mother, father, brother, and best friend, but he pushed it aside and sormed away. Tears of fear, sadness, and anger rolled down his cheek as he thought of what might happen if he lost her. He was very worried because his crush was the only cat he loved now, and he was worried that she would die before they became mates and have kits. "I know your worried, Snakefang, but don't worry," a familiar voice ruffled his ear fur and his heart cried longingly for his mother, "You are destined to be a great asset to all the Clans. You must be patient." "Ok, mother," Snakefang murmured bowing his red-furred head. "What was that, Snakefang?" one of the elders, Thornfoot asked. "None of your concern, Thornfoot!" Snakefang snapped, but he regreted it. Thornfoot had been his mentor and was thankfully, not yet touched by Darkcough. Snakefang felt a pain inside, Oh, I hope Flowerserpent gets better. Perhaps I can help her get there! Through the worry that had filled thim to every tip of his red, black and white striped fur, the tips of his long, sharp teeth, and the tip of his long red tail, a glimmer of hope twinkled inside him. Snakefang smiled for the first time since Darkcough had come into existance and he raised his head to the sky, I will do something for Flowerserpent! I promise her, she will survive and we can have the life we dreamed of as apprentices. Chapter 4- Nighty FogClan had been lucky- not many of their warriors had been touched by darkcough yet. Only three had come down with the fatal disease- Dawnfleck, Scarpelt, and Whitespirit. FogClan had done well taking care of them. Elders were assigned to take care of them- after all, if a Clan loses an elder, no harm is done. Once the three cats were dead their bodies were quarantined and properly done away with, buried deep in the ground, the burial parties scrubbing themselves at the small brook that ran through FogClan territory afterward. But no Clan is absolutely untouched- the darkcough disease is too wily for that. Moonsky was never very well liked among the Clan. She was a terrible fighter, an average hunter, and very shy and reserved, sticking out like a fern in a patch of brambles amongst the proud, quick-to-fight FogClan cats. She didn't even really look like typical grayish-white FogClan cats- Moonsky was jet black with white speckles and amber eyes. She was scrawny compared to the other burly cats of her Clan. A common joke was that if she ever got into a fight the opponet would die from laughter instead of her claws. Exactly two cats cared when she came down with darkcough- Moonsky herself and her sister, Flamebird. Their mother and father were both dead. The medicine cat, Yewberry, might have remotely cared, but probably not- he was old and had seen hundreds of cats die at his paws already. "Moonsky, I'm sad to say that you have darkcough." Normally a cat would be suprised at this news- Moonsky wasn't. She had been hacking and coughing for the past several weeks, and basically knew she had had it already. Flamebird was a different story. The calico she-cat with an ash gray underpelt's stared with wide blue eyes. "Y-Yewberry... is there... is there.... anything you can do?" Flamebird stammered. Yewberry shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm not alowed to handle patients with darkcough." Flamebird reached her head out to nuzzle Moonsky, but was blocked by Yewberry's paw. "I wouldn't do that. You wouldn't want to get sick yourself." "Yeah, Flamebird. You're too likeable to get si-" Moonsky stopped as she entered another fit of coughing. Flamebird's eyes filled with tears. "If she dies, I will die with her." She lunged towards her coughing sister, only to be held back by Sunpaw, Yewberry's apprentice. Tears streamed down the calico she-cat's face as she struggled to reach her sister, but Sunpaw was stronger than her- he had originally been a warrior apprentice but was stopped because of a crippled foot. "I'm fine Flamebird. I really am." Moonsky tried to console her weeping sister in vain. Flamebird just cried harder. "No! No, Moonsky!" she yelped, as if her words would stop the spreading disease. Yewberry tried to ignore her and focused back on Moonsky. "Moonsky, you are expected to live another week." The diseased she-cat nodded solemnly, and a screaming and crying Flamebird was dragged out of the medicine den. Moonsky swallowed. She would die in a week- and there was no stopping the disease. Chapter 5- Misty Leafsong jumped up. "No Jayheart! Our Clan needs you!" I heard Vinestar say. Jayheart was the deputy. Leafsong's eyes widened. He had Darkcough. And he was dying. A tear dripped down her face. "I'm sorry Vinestar. It's not my fault I got Darkcough. Goodbye. Forever." Jayheart whispered. "Jayheart's right!" Vinestar screeched. "It's not his fault! It's Rosefrost's!" Rosefrost was the medicine cat. Vinestar blamed her for a lot of things. But Vinestar was, uh, old, and starting to go a little insane. Now most of the Clan knew what happened. Leafsong's rival, Sunnywhisper looked at her happily. "Look who's gonne be the new deputy! No, don't look at you, look at me!" Sunnywhisper mocked. Every cat thought after Vinestar died, or Jayheart died or retired, Sunnywhisper would be the new deputy. We were all proved wrong. "MudClan, as you know, Jayheart has died, and the new deputy is Leafsong. Since Rosefrost has an apprentice, Ashpaw, we know that Rosefrost is to blame that there was no cure for Jayheart. Rosefrost, you are exiled from MudClan." Vinestar said. Everyone gasped. Sunnywhisper looked like she could kill a cat with a single blow. And Leafsong was afaid she would. On her. Chapter 6- Ninja Maplestorm blinked open her lavendar eyes as soft white light appeared over the distant jagged cliffs. She rose slowly to her paws, stretched, yawned. Her father would likely be wondering where she was: At these times there was not a waking moment when he wasn't worried about her safety. Gracefully, she leapt down from the flat stone where she'd spent her night, and started quietly back to the camp. The desert floor was cold and hard, but it would soon heat up with the sun's warmth. As she padded toward her home, Maplestorm prayed that the darkcough had taken no more lives in the night. Standing at the camp entrance were two guards. They both were surprised to see her. "When did you leave?" asked the sandy-ginger she-cat. "Don't worry, Gemheart," Maplestorm replied. "You didn't miss anything - I left in the evening yesterday." The warrior nodded, but still seemed confused. Not paying any attention to the guard, Maplestorm continued toward the warriors den. Fortunately, she found that none of them had moved from the den during the night - at the first sign of disease, they had to be moved as not to infect other cats. And Lizardfur, her father, she was pleasantly surprised to find sound asleep. She turned around when she heard a small squeal from the medicine den. Two queens were standing outside, looking distraught and terrified. "What's happened?" she asked, racing over to join them. The darker one stared sorrowfully at her, her green eyes shining in the increasing sunlight. "Mousekit," she whispered. The other queen, a long-legged grey tabby, explained quietly. "She woke up and his breathing was uneven." She paused to lick the shaking she-cat's ear. "We aren't positive he's sick, but with the - the disease - we can't take any risks." "Of course, Hawktail." Maplestorm wondered what she could do to help, but could think of nothing. "And, Featherheart, if there's anything I can do," she offered the sobbing queen. Featherheart nodded. "Thank you." "There's really nothing you can help with right now," said Hawktail. "We'll keep that offer in mind, though." The sun was rising higher yet, and the camp was beginning to stir. Rainshimmer was wandering around, checking some cats for symptoms of illness. It was all she could do, being so helpless around the disease - if she were to become infected, SandClan would be doomed, so she was forbidden to lay a paw on them. Lizardfur sat down next to his daughter. "Where have you been?" he demanded. "I was worried about getting sick," she admitted. "So last night I left the camp to sleep so I wouldn't be so near the disease." The old tom sighed. He wasn't young, but he was nowhere near retirement before the darkcough. Yet now, as Maplestorm gazed into his blue eyes, she saw a cat so fearful and distressed that the fur around his muzzle was turning grey, his eyes foggy and seemingly sightless. "That's good," he finally answered, "but please tell me next time." Maplestorm wanted to comfort him, but didn't know how. "I'm sorry," she said simply. Suddenly, her voice rose, "But I'm not a kit! I'm a warrior and I've been one for four moons. I can take care of myself - you don't have to know my location every moment." Lizardfur closed his eyes. "I can't lose you like I've lost everyone else." Ashamed of her words, Maplestorm shrunk back and said nothing as he turned and walked away. Chapter 7- Rainy Chapter 8- Silver Chapter 9- Feather Chapter 10- Nighty "Shaded cats must come together to fight the evil within." "Are you sure, Goldenblaze? Is that the prophecy?" "Yes, Fawnspeckle. It is." Moonsky was totally confused. She was in a clearing filled with luminescent green grass, pine trees rimming the clearing's boundaries. The midnight blue sky was speckled with tiny white stars that twinkled and pulsed light. But the cats talking in the center of the clearing were the most confusing part. One was a well-muscled, valiant looking golden tom with a ruff around his neck like a lion's mane and shining amber eyes, the other a slim she-cat with a coat the color of dark honey, spangled with tiny white dots and bright green eyes. Goldenblaze and Fawnspeckle. Another strange thing was that Moonsky wasn't coughing here-it was as if the disease had never touched her. She peeked from behind the small bush she was hiding in and continued to watch the conversation in silence. "This can't be the prophecy. These warriors are young...this is to dangerous for them to take on," Fawnspeckle meowed, a worried frown perched on her delicate face. Goldenblaze gently let his tail rest on her back, a comforting gesture. "They will be alright. They are strong and capable, and will be well prepared to fight the disease." Fawnspeckle nuzzled the tom and murmured something Moonsky couldn't make out-and stopped dead. "I know you're here, Moonsky," she meowed, her eyes narrowed. "Come out." Moonsky gulped at her stern gaze and slipped out from under the bush silently, blinking embarrassedly. Goldenblaze smiled gently. "Moonsky. How is everything?" "Umm...fine," she replied jitterishly, confused at the StarClan warrior's small-talk. The golden tom nodded. "Good. Good. I take it you overheard our conversation?" Hesitating a little, Moonsky nodded. Fawnspeckle stepped in at this point. "You aren't in any trouble-in fact, far from it. But tell nobody of this." She sternly looked the scrawny she-cat in the eyes. "Not even Flamebird." Moonsky blinked indignantly. "What? Why not?" Fawnspeckle sighed. "Please Moonsky, just trust me. It'll work out fine." Moonsky opened her mouth to ask another question but the scene faded abruptly and the she-cat woke up and immediately entered a coughing fit. Chapter 11- Misty Chapter 12- Ninja Chapter 13- Feather Chapter 14- Silver Chapter 15- Rainy Epilogue- Robo Category:Mistybird's Fanfics Category:Rainy's Fanfics Category:Robo's Fanfics Category:IcewrathxFeatherswirlxCraneheart's fanfics